


My Sweet Boy

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR MEET THE PARENTS - S05E11**Marcy thinks about her son, Patrick, his past and his future, after finding out about his relationship with David.





	My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Marcy looked over to her son and smiled. Patrick had his one of his arms around David’s waist, the other holding David’s hand, between their chests as they swayed to the music. David’s other arm wrapped around Patrick’s shoulder. They were both smiling, that soft type of smile you see when someone is truly content and happy.

The music was slow, beautiful really, something she didn’t recognise. All around them couples danced. Her husband, Clint danced slowly with her, his eyes travelling in the same direction as her own.

As she looked at her son, she let the music wash over her, thinking about the last twelve hours and how they had changed both everything and nothing.

It had been a big day for them both, they had arrived that morning in Schitt’s Creek excited at the prospect of seeing their son for the first time in over a year. She had imagined his response when he saw them at the party. How he would have introduced them to his business partner, and other people in the town. She so badly wanted to see his life here. To understand why this place was so different.

Despite appearing to have it all, a fiance, a good job, something always sat uncomfortably with Patrick. When Patrick had told them that he was moving hours away, not too long after he had called off his engagement with Rachel, they supported him but were worried. Patrick, who had always been so reliable and studious, seemed to be struggling to find his place in the world. 

Marcy hoped that perhaps some distance would help give him some perspective and he would return in a few weeks or months renewed and energised about life. Hopefully he would have worked out whatever it was that was holding him back from being truly happy.

Because as much as she and Clint liked Rachel, there was always something about Patrick that caused her worry. The numerous breakups, the sad look she sometimes saw in his eye, signalled to her something was amiss.

And moving away, getting space, seemed to be working, because the longer that Patrick was in Schitt’s Creek the happier he seemed to be. He laughed more easily when they spoke, he sounded more confident within himself, he was making friends, and ended up starting a business. The more he spoke about David and the business the happier he sounded. Having the focus of a small business, must have lit something deep within Patrick, she thought, because he was living his life in way she hadn’t seen before, but was elated to see within him. 

Marcy couldn’t help but feel slightly sad, selfishly she recognised, that Patrick wouldn’t be coming back as soon as she would have liked, but each time they spoke and he sounded happier and happier, she couldn’t argue that this was the place that Patrick needed to be.

When David called asking them to come to the surprise party, they jumped at the opportunity. She desperately missed her son, she wanted to see him, and see for herself that he was truly happy in that town.

So when Johnny Rose has accidentally outed her son, she was shocked. It wasn’t something she had thought about in relation to Patrick. Him being gay wasn’t on her radar. Which maybe was the problem, she thought as she and Clint made their way to their room, stunned into silence. Clint sitting heavily on the end of the bed.

‘What did we do wrong that made him feel like he couldn’t tell us,’ Clint wondered, his voice heavy with emotion. Marcy wanted more than anything to find Patrick and tell him it would be ok, but she needed to control her own emotions first. She pondered back to when Patrick was only a small child, did she ever say something that would stick in his mind that had stopped him being able to come to them, stopped him from being his authentic self earlier in his life. She couldn’t think of a time, but felt guilty nonetheless. She wanted to share in Patrick’s life, and it broke her heart that he felt like he couldn’t share this.

When David appeared at the door, gift basket in hand, her thoughts were racing about how best to handle this situation. Go find Patrick? Go home? She felt completely lost. This was not a situation that she felt in any way prepared to handle.

But she trusted David. Followed his lead. She couldn’t work out exactly why at first she so naturally followed him. Maybe it was because he lived in that community and knew best how these things should be handled. Maybe it was that he had spent the most time with Patrick of late. But when she thought about it after he left, she realised that it was because, from just one meeting, in a time of high stress and anxiety, she could already tell how much David cared about her son. David had come to fight for Patrick. He had come to try and fix things so that Patrick would be ok, and would still be given the opportunity to come out his way.

And David was right, Patrick deserved that moment. She and Clint would do what they could to give him that.

When Patrick walked into the room and they all shouted surprise. His first response was to pull David into his arms. And she saw it, for the first time. She’d heard it on the phone, but it was different seeing it in person. She finally saw her son’s happiness. The way they fell into each other’s arms so effortlessly. David tilting his head into the crook of Patrick’s neck. They just fit.

Patrick was so anxious and worried as he told them about his relationship, she wanted desperately to take his pains away, to tell him it would be ok, they loved him, but because of David, she understood, that Patrick needed this moment. This moment wasn’t about her or Clint’s worries about why Patrick couldn’t tell them. This moment wasn’t about her rushing in to fix things, as much as she wanted to. It was about their son and how he felt and who he loved.

The relief on his face after he finally told them, was so rewarding and when they stood and she was able to pull her son into her arms she felt the relief too. It made the stress of the afternoon worth it. She couldn't help but see the almost imperceptible smile on Patrick's face when he told them he was the happiest he'd ever been. She knew he was right.

For the first time in his life her son was happy and finally free to be completely himself, in all aspects of his life. And she couldn’t be prouder of him for taking the step to achieve that.

So when the slow song began to play and Patrick pulled David into his arms, she couldn’t help it. She looked. She watched. And she saw the happiness radiating from both Patrick and David, no longer just his business partner, but what he had been all along, his boyfriend.

She watched and saw David lift his head as he smiled, Patrick dropping his head to David’s shoulder. Something so simple, so normal, all of a sudden hit her with how beautiful it seemed. How beautiful it was.

She looked at Clint and smiled.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy,’ she commented.

‘He was right. He’s never been this happy before,’ Clint smiled. Like her, proud of their son.

Looking back she saw Patrick lift his head and leaning in gently kiss David. She saw the way his eyes shown afterwards, a small smile playing on his lips.

She then turned her eyes to the other man, to David. She laughed quietly to herself as she thought about what good taste in men Patrick had. Because the first thing anyone would notice about David, perhaps after the unusual clothes was how good looking he was.

But when Marcy really looked she noticed just how happy he looked too. How his face lit up and his eyes shone when he looked at Patrick.

She knew a bit about David. How he had come from money but through no fault of their own they had lost everything but this town.

And from the fiery wreck of his past life he rebuilt himself and came up with the idea of the store, which was how they met.

Marcy noticed how tightly he held onto Patrick, how he looked at him like he was the only one in the room. Knowing that Patrick’s feelings were so strongly reflected back at him, softened her heart.

She wanted to get to know David better, on this more personal level that he now sat. That he had always sat, unbeknownst to her. Marcy was excited for this future. For what it held for Patrick.

And while this was the first time she’d seen Patrick like this, this happy, and was only hours after she found out that he was gay, another thought slammed into her as she watched Patrick and David sway together to the music. Glad that her husband’s arms held her it shook her so ferociously. She couldn’t stop it from leaving her mouth.

‘I think David might be the one for Patrick,’ Marcy said, quiet enough that only Clint would hear. Clint furrowed his brow, looking over at his son for a minute, as David kissed Patrick on the temple, rubbing his hands across Patrick's shoulders.

‘Marcy,’ he said, turning back to look at his wife, ‘I think you might be right.’

And all the concerns that she had about Patrick’s future, about him finding a place in the world vanished. Like a puff of smoke on a windy day. She was all of a sudden safe in the thought that Patrick, her sweet boy, had found his place, here in this town, but most importantly in the arms of David Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @Stargatewars


End file.
